Opening Theme
Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with and it was sung at the beginning and the end of every episode. The theme is given in the beginning of each episode in animation. From Series 1-10, orange people participate in activities that goes along with the theme of that week. From Series 11-13, a dinosaur on wheels, a caterpillar on wheels, and a teddy bear participating in some activity that goes with the theme of the week. The theme name appears in colourful letters and children's voices announce the theme and then the show begins. Orange People Series 1 Opening Ready Or Not 1999.png Opening You And Me.png Opening Dream On 1999.png Opening L.O.V.E. 1999.png Opening Grow.png Opening Move Your Body.png Opening Living In A Rainbow.png Opening Five Senses.png Opening In A Different Place 1.png Opening In A Different Place 2.png Series 2 Opening North South East West.png Opening Feelings.png Opening So Many Animals.png Opening Special Days.png Opening Three Wishes.png Opening It's A Party.png Opening Mirror Mirror.png Opening Robot Number 1.png Opening Feel The Beat.png Series 3 Opening Rain Rain Go Away.png Opening Boom Boom Beat.png Opening Opposites Attract.png Opening Friends.png Opening I Can Go Anywhere.png Opening Let's Get To Work.png Opening Buried Treasure.png Opening I Spy.png Opening You're My Number One.png Series 4 Opening Inside My Heart.png Opening Going Out.png Opening One Step Forward.png Opening Give It A Go.png Opening Celebrate.png Opening Energy.png Opening Move It.png Opening Hand In Hand.png Opening Reach Out.png Series 5 Opening Come On And Party.png Opening Give Five.png Opening Build It Up.png Opening Our World.png Opening L.O.V.E. 2003.png Opening Dream On 2003.png Opening Ready Or Not 2003.png Opening Holiday.png Opening Underwater Discovery.png Series 6 Opening Hi-5 Base To Outer Space.png Opening I Believe In Magic.png Opening Do It All Again.png Opening How Much Do I Love You.png Opening I'm Feeling Fine.png Opening Snakes And Ladders.png Series 7 Opening Ch-Ch-Changing.png Opening Making Music.png Opening Action Hero.png Opening Come Around To My Place.png Opening Home Sweet Home 1.png Opening Home Sweet Home 2.png Opening Rainbow 'Round The World.png Opening T.E.A.M..png Opening Some Kind Of Wonderful.png Opening Planet Disco.png Series 8 Cooking 6.png Opening Special.png Opening Peek-A-Boo.png Opening Have Some Fun.png Opening Growing Up.png Opening Pretending Day.png Opening Share Everything With You.png Opening Are We There Yet.png Opening Wish Upon A Star.png Series 9 Opening Around The World.png Opening Happy Today.png Opening Stop And Go.png Opening WOW.png Opening Time Machine.png Opening Brave And Strong.png Opening Switching Around.png Opening Love All Around.png Opening Party Street.png Series 10 Opening Playtime.png Opening We're A Family.png Opening Planet Earth.png Opening The Best Things In Life Are Free.png Opening Abracadabra.png Opening Jump And Shout.png Opening When I Grow Up.png Opening Techno World.png Opening Come Alive.png Toys Series 11 Opening Stop, Look, Listen.png Opening Spin Me 'Round.png Opening Zoo Party.png Opening Knock, Knock, Knock.png Opening Four Seasons.png Opening Let's Get Away.png Opening Happy Monster Dance.png Opening Living In A Fairytale.png Opening Favourite Teddy Bear.png Series 12 Opening Hi-5 Farm.png Opening Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes.png Opening Martian Groove.png Opening Happy House.png Opening The Dancing Bus.png Opening Toy Box.png Opening Backyard Adventurers.png Opening Hey Presto.png Opening Turn The Music Up.png Series 13 Opening WOW 2011.png Opening Underwater Discovery 2011.png Opening L.O.V.E. 2011.png Opening Robot Number 1 2011.png Opening Wish Upon A Star 2011.png Opening Five Senses 2011.png Opening Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png Opening Ready Or Not 2011.png Opening Making Music 2011.png Hi-5 USA Series 1 Opening Five Senses USA.png Opening So Many Animals USA.png Opening Robot Number 1 USA.png Opening North South East West USA.png Opening Ready Or Not USA.png Opening Move Your Body USA.png Opening Three Wishes USA.png Opening Feel The Beat USA.png Opening Living In A Rainbow USA.png Series 2 Opening Hi-5 Making Music USA.png Opening Action Hero USA.png Opening T.E.A.M. USA.png Opening Some Kind Of Wonderful USA.png Opening Underwater Discovery USA.png Hi-5 UK Opening Give Five UK.png Opening I Can Go Anywhere UK 4.png Opening So Many Animals UK 4.png Opening Friends Forever UK.png Opening Feel The Beat UK 2.png Opening Five Senses UK 1.png Opening Living In A Rainbow UK 2.png Opening Feelings UK.png Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK